powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
A Zeo Beginning
A Zeo Beginning are the first two episodes of Power Rangers Zeo, as well as the first multiparter of the series. Cast *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Orbus (voice) *Tom Wyner as Master Vile VHS release *Both parts were edited together and released on VHS as Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest. **Though, despite the immediate revelation of Zordon's well being, the VHS uses Alpha's depressed response. Notes * Final appearance of the Moon Palace. * Debut of the Power Chamber * Debut of the Zeo Rangers. * Debut of the Zeonizers, the first wrist mounted and two part Morphers. * Final appearance of Baboo. * Final mention of Ninjor with the explanation that he returned to his temple. * Serpenterra will appear many years later back on the moon in Power Rangers Wildforce Forever Red. * This two-part episode picked up where "Hogday Afternoon" left off. * From this episode onward until "A Golden Homecoming", Rito and Goldar are now Bulk and Skull's servants. * Rita and Zedd will return in Adam's dream in "It Came From Angel Grove", then for real in "Revelations of Gold". Finster will soon follow in "Mondo's Last Stand". * At the end of part 2, Tommy first quotes the phrase "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger." This phrase would be heard through out the franchise's history, as well as become the title for the Operation Overdrive episode for the 15th Anniversary Team-Up * This is the first time Super Sentai footage is used for Katherine morphed, as her appearances in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was when Zyuranger footage was no longer used (Tanya never morphed for her sole appearance in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers). Locations *Power Chamber *Youth Center *Bulk's Garage *Machine Skybase *Moon Palace Quotes Zordon: I am very proud of all of you. As Power Rangers, you have served your planet well, but the Power Rangers as you have known them are gone forever. In their place has emerged a new and more advanced fighting force. You have now become the Power Rangers: Zeo – the next level in the fight against evil. Lord Zedd: I've never been so humiliated. They haven't heard the last of me yet! I will be back one day and rule the galaxy with every bit of evil I possess! Mark my words! Tommy: Hey, once a Ranger, always a Ranger. (repeated in the Operation Overdrive special Once A Ranger) Category:Zeo Category:Episode Category:Season Premieres